Hanta Clan
"A hunter is only as strong as his mind is wise." A clan which once started out as nothing more than three hunting tribes, the Hanta have a longstanding history that they are fiercely proud of. The clan has survived two wars against the Hon and Tokugawa, yet managing to keep most of their land the Hanta sees themselves as a strong clan. They keep their traditions close at heart, and have a strong love for the city they are now a part of. Standing as a medium-sized clan yet close allies of the Uchiha, the Hanta seek to continue doing their part to bring prosperity to Konoha and the Empire. Traits * Fast Hand Seal Weaving Many shinobi from the Hanta clan are capable of weaving hand seals faster than average. While not a genetic trait, it is something the Hanta are rather proud of. * Affinity Most Hanta have an affinity to either Lightning or Water Release. * Hunters Tracing back to the clan's roots, most Hanta are skilled in tracking, stealth, and survival. * Light Hair Affinity Most Hanta have straight, light colored hair. History A New Clan is Born The Hanta were formed long ago when a trio of nomadic hunting tribes who shared similar cultures decided to join together into one massive clan. This movement was led by one man, Ichiro Moukin, a man who was seen as a visionary for his time by the soon-to-be Hanta. The clan was still nomadic for a few years following their formation, however, Ichiro saw to them settling down in the lands they still hold, seeking to establish themselves in the world. As time ticked onwards, the Hanta grew into a cohesive and proud clan, with many new traditions cropping up during this time period. A happy time for the new clan, as it sunk its roots into the world around it. Survival of the Fittest Such blissful peace was not to last, as the clan soon found themselves under attack from a nearby smaller clan seeking to expand its domain, and targeting the new clan thinking it weak. Here, the Hanta forged a place for themselves in the hostile time period known as the warring clans. Striking back against their newfound rivals, the Hanta and their enemy fought to the last man, their last man. The Hanta emerging a more powerful clan than before, thanks to alliances and new clan members from the other smaller tribes in the area. A new time for the Hanta had been constructed, built in blood and steel from the battlefield. As a result of this attack, and the price in blood which was paid; the Hanta began to fortify their lands. First forging alliances with the small tribes around them, the Hanta built a barrier between themselves and their enemies. Then came the construction of their cities, and the capital estate; Hantā no Seijou. A city built with defense in mind from those who might wish to hurt the growing clan. Soon after, the Hanta absorbed the small tribes around them to reach something resembling its current size. During this time period, the Hanta also began to have issues supporting their way of life, with the price and materials for supporting the military and animals being too steep for them alone. To solve this issue, the clan began reaching out and attempting to make trade deals with other clans. Establishing themselves as a clan who thrived off the trade. New Allies? During the time of constant wars, the Hanta made as much an attempt to remain neutral as they could. The problems and wars of others had no need to interfere with their way of life. However, such events could not be avoided; and the Hanta knew it was only a matter of time before a foe which they could not face alone would show up at their doorstep. It was as such that a diplomatic party was sent over to the lands of their neighboring clan; the Uchiha. Not long after this, thanks to similar cultures and the mutual benefit of the arrangement, the Hanta found themselves a powerful new ally. Over the years since, the Hanta and Uchiha have enjoyed a friendly alliance, with more than one arranged marriage working to help keep the two clans on friendly terms. Trouble with the Wolves... The powerful force that the Hanta were worried about did not make them wait terribly long before showing its fangs. The Hanta became victims to a couple of raids from their neighbors on the other side, the Hon Clan. At first, the Hanta simply tried to brush it off by forming a defense force to keep the raids out. However... the raids continued, and blood was shed in the small battles that took place. As the casualties began to roll in, the Hanta simply could not stand by and let these... brutes continue raiding their lands. A large raiding party was sent to return the favor to the Hon, aiming to give them a message not to raid the Hanta anymore. However, the Hon turned around and came back with a larger raiding party. To which the Hanta dispatched a war party, ready to fight a war with these Hons. If it was a war the Hon wanted, then a war they would get. It was not long before the two were locked into bloody conflict. The Hanta striking with a decisive ferocity that the Hon were evidently not expecting, as they were being pushed back, losing the war. This pattern kept for a good amount of time before the Hon managed to organize themselves, and mounted a counter-attack of surprising force. Forcing the Hanta back into their land, both sides dearly for each inch of land in blood. After being pushed back for long enough, the Hanta decided to cut their losses and paid a tribute to the Hon to convince them to back off. Vowing to get stronger in case the Hon ever came back for more, as a wolf always seems to be hungry. The Tokugawa In the months following the war with the Hon, the Hanta were trying to rebuild the strength they had lost against the Hon. While they were doing so, the Tokugawa clan decided to make a move on the Hanta Lands. In the coming battles, the Hanta suffered enough losses that the clan deemed it necessary to call in the Uchiha Clan. As the war escalated, the Hon and other Chonobi cultures joined into the war. As the bloody war raged on, the Hanta seemed unable to hold back the tide of aggressors with their already weakened forces. As such, it was not long before the Hanta surrendered to the Tokugawa, sacrificing more land in order to save lives. Since then, the Hanta have harbored a bit of a distaste for the Tokugawa, and their vile alcohol created from the lands which the Hanta surrendered. The Hyuuga Problem In the wake of the war with the Hon and Tokugawa, the Hanta had built up their strength once more. Aiming this time to be stronger than before, and ready for another heavy fight against an enemy such as the Hon. They also began reaching out to and trying to build relations with some of the other local clans in the area. One such clan being the Hyuuga clan, who the Hanta were just getting to know, and discovering how they treated members of their own clan. One of the letters written back to the Hanta from the diplomatic team at the time was intercepted by the Hyuuga after suspicions of the team arose. In it, evidence that the Hanta disliked the Hyuuga's treatment deplorable and that one of the members of the diplomatic team was poking his head into matters he shouldn't have been. However; the Hanta back in the capital knew not of this as the letter revealing it never reached them. When the team was arrested, the Hanta were naturally enraged over the seemingly random incarceration of the diplomatic team. After a series of poor handling of diplomacy on both sides, the team was eventually set free to return to their home. Only to be attacked and killed by an unknown, and likely acting on their own, Hyuuga. Already angered with the Hyuuga for the incarceration of their team, the Hanta had enough and sent a party to raid the Hyuuga lands. Not long after, the Hanta and Hyuuga found themselves at war. The conflict seemed to drag on for many a month, with neither side making gains until a white peace was proposed by the Hyuuga, and accepted by the Hanta to cut losses. To this day, there is quite an amount of bad blood between the two clans. Welcome to Konohagakure Many years down the line, the Hanta heard plenty of talk about the great village of Konohagakure, mostly from their allies in the Uchiha. After a year of bickering and arguing about the idea of a village in which the clans worked together, the Hanta approached the Uchiha about joining the village. Soon after, the Hanta were integrated into the society of Konohagakure and quite enjoying the benefits of such a situation. Then came the dawn of the Great War, in which the Hanta mobilized their forces alongside those of Konohagakure. The Hanta found their fortress city to be besieged by a small contingent of Earth Country soldiers, and thus had a relatively easy time preventing them from entering the city. Though Hanta lives were lost in the battle, the clan did not quite suffer the losses of some others. Likely due to the fact that they didn't have to deal with entire hosts of enemies assaulting their walls. After taking care of their own lands, Hanta warriors and shinobi were among those marching with the Konohagakure relief force to assist the Hon against the Kirigakure host. When the Fire Union was born, the Hanta were happy to support the ideal, seeing the benefits it could bring to their clan and those around them. The Shoji Occupation Whenever the Shoji Occupation began setting in, the Hanta were alongside the rebels in the village fighting against the ban of Shinobi arts. As such, they also became targets of the occupiers, and once more had to deal with a smaller host of attackers than others like the Hon. However; unlike with the Earth Country force, the occupiers managed to breach the walls of Hantā no Seijou and a bloody battle took place within the streets of the Hanta's estate. It was during this time that Makoto Hanta, the clan leader, took charge and led the fight against the invaders. The Hanta, under his lead, eventually managed to beat the occupiers back out of their home thanks to the small number of opponents, and some of the attacking force being diverted to the Hon estate. After their homelands were freed once more, the Hanta send soldiers over to assist in the fighting at the Hon Estate, wanting to ensure the Shoji had no chance the re-group. Since this time, the Hanta have been rebuilding their city walls, all of which were destroyed when the occupiers breached the city. The scars of the occupation obvious to an onlooker, as the eastern wall stands ruined next to the newly rebuilt north, west, and south walls. After the occupation, when the Akinian Empire rose from the Fire Union, the Hanta became proud supporters of the empire. Believing in the strength, and leadership of said empire. Members Family Tree: Branches The Hanta are made up of three separate branches, each of which was a former nomadic tribe before joining together to form the Hanta. Currently, each branch is noted by their surnames and a tribal tattoo that can be worn wherever the bearer so chooses. The Hanta have developed into a somewhat militaristic clan since their formation, thanks in part to their neighbors. The Hanta are currently being led by Makoto Hanta, head of the Moukin Branch. Making it the main branch of the day. He is advised by Kazuto and Hina Hanta, of the Okami and Bobukyatto branches respectively. The leader of the clan is decided by lineage, which family member ties back to the original Hanta leader. Occasionally it has switched between branches but still follows the same bloodline. The branches (and their members so far) are as follows; The Moukin Branch: The Moukin branch was once a hunting tribe that excelled in tracking their prey down. Partly thanks to their use of Avians as hunting companions. They're known for being excellent trackers, and employing Sensory Ninjutsu. Most Moukin choose to fight using a bow and are quite skilled with the weapon. The Moukin have managed to work out a sort of sign language with their birds, and are thus able to give commands silently. Along with training the birds to give off certain calls as a way of communication between the two to enable tracking. Important Members (PCs and NPCs): * Makoto Hanta-Moukin * Tomiko Hyuuga Summoning Animal: * Various Avians Technique(s): * Sensing Technique Tattoo The Okami Branch The Okami branch were once a hunting tribe that excelled in ambush attacks on their prey. Much like the hounds, they are commonly seen hunting with, the Okami focus on staying silent and attacking in groups to overwhelm the prey. The Okami are fierce fighters, who employ a variety of weaponry and taijutsu. The Okami rely very little on ninjutsu, sticking instead to use Chakra Suppression to keep themselves hidden until the ambush. Their hounds are highly trained and can respond to hand signals or vocal commands. Important Members (PCs and NPCs): * Kazuto Hanta-Okami Summoning Animal: * Various Hounds/Dogs Technique(s): * Chakra Suppression Technique Tattoo The Bobukyatto Branch The Bobukyatto branch is very similar to the Okami, and in some stories are even a splinter tribe from the Okami. Like the Okami, the Bobukyatto focus little on Ninjutsu, using more of a chakra suppression technique, and limited amounts of other techniques which can be used for assassination. The Bobukyatto aren't front-line fighters, instead, they excel in the art of assassination, employing methods similar to the Bobcats they hunt with to get close and strike their target. Important Members (PCs and NPCs): * Hina Hanta-Bobukyatto Summoning Animal: * Bobcats Technique(s): * Chakra Suppression Technique Tattoo Traditions The Hanta are a proud clan, but not arrogant. They are proud of who they are, the Hanta and alot of their traditions have to do with such thoughts. The Hanta enjoy looking back on their past and remembering their accomplishments. Respect The Hanta hold respect in rather high regards. What this means, is that they expect that one would respect their elders, superiors, Gods, culture, and even the culture of others. The Hanta tend to hold a certain disdain for others who lack respect for others, especially their own people. Followers of the Sage The Hanta are followers of the Great Sage, and as such, they honor the Sage each year. Honoring of Ancestors 14 July On the day of Ichiro Hanta-Moukin's death, the Hanta have elected to honor their departed. The clan will gather at various shrines around their Hanta lands, with the majority going to the main hall in their capital. The current clan leader (and local leaders at the shrines) will read a piece of Ichiro's teachings about what it is to be a Hanta. Rite of Passage The Rite of Passage is unique to each branch, though all share a common factor. The Rite of Passage takes place when a Hanta is around 13 years old. Each reflects the teachings and beliefs of the respective clan, and a single test to see if the child is ready to become an adult. Those who pass the test are then sent to their branch's sacred city, in which they enter the respective building for their clan's animal. In the next ritual, an animal may choose the Hanta entering the building. If chosen, a Hanta is then allowed to become a Shinobi or Warrior for the clan. Those who aren't chosen fill other roles within the clan, or are allowed to become a Warrior as well. Most who enter are not chosen. Hantagādo With each batch of young Hanta entering the Rite of Passage, every child is offered a choice. They may try all three Rites of Passage for the clan. A child who passes all three and is chosen all three times is a very rare event, and often seen as a sign of true potential. With passing all three, the child is marked with the tattoos of the other two branches they were not part of originally and recruited to train for the Hantagādo, or Hanta Guard. The training for which is done alongside Shinobi training in Konohagakure itself, and takes years to finish. Resulting in highly trained Shinobi and Kunoichi, ready to serve as its own unit for whatever it may be needed (including if the Akinian Military needs to use them for whatever reason). Successful training results in the member becoming a part of the Hantagādo, who serves as the personal guard of the clan leader, and as a highly trained squad as mentioned before. There is a catch to this test. A child who attempts the test and fails a single one of the Rites will lose any animals which chose them and be sent to work in the city with others who weren't chosen. Forbidden from becoming a Warrior or Shinobi. Dance of the Flower Petals When a Hanta girl comes of courtship age (around 18 years), they usually begin wearing flowers in their hair to signal to others they are ready for a relationship. During this time, a Hanta may approach the girl and try to win her heart, perhaps even asking for a dance. A Hanta who admits to her interest will accept the dance, and pin removes the flower, giving it to the boy. Should a girl refuse, the boy must stop showing interest, as it is seen as a severe disrespect towards the girl, and would be asked to leave the clan. Were he to continue his advances after she refused. The Way of Fire In recent times a decent amount of the Hanta have been converting to the Way of Fire as a result of the Miyazato being allowed in their lands. While some Hanta don't agree with this change, the clan still is mostly accepting. This in part to the clan's more accepting nature, having started from three unqiue tribes themselves. Relations * The Homura Dynasty: ''- The Hanta are loyal to the Dynasty.'' The Hanta, having seen the strength in the Fire Union, then in the Akinian Empire are loyal to the Homura Dynasty. Strength in numbers and they see that the Akinian Empire under Empress Homura has the potential to bring about great things for those in the realm. * The Hon: ''- The Hanta currently respect the Hon, though generally act neutral towards the clan.'' The Hanta and the Hon have had a rocky relationship over the years, with the latter raiding the former several times during the Warring Clans period and a conflict igniting between the two. Current days, the Hanta are neutral towards the Hon due to the apathetic nature with which they are treated. They also respect the clan's prowess, having experienced it first hand. * The Uchiha: ''- The Hanta are currently Allied/Friendly with the Uchiha.'' The Hanta and the Uchiha have gotten along well since long ago, thanks to similar religions and efforts from both sides to keep relationships positive. Over the years there have been a couple of arranged marriages and others of the like which helped cement the positive relations between the two clans. * The Hyuuga: ''- The Hanta currently Distrust/Dislike the Hyuuga.'' The Hanta and the Hyuuga have a rather negative history, with the Hanta having fought the Hyuuga during the Warring Clans period, and the way the Hyuuga clan treat both outsiders and their own mixing to create the negative opinion with which the Hanta hold their clans. * The Yamanaka: ''-'' The Hanta currently Respect/Are Friendly with the Yamanaka. The Hanta and Yamanaka have a rather decent relationship with the Yamanaka clan, having employed the aid of the Yamanaka seers to communicate with their revered ancestors. The Yamanka have also helped in several manners when it comes down to rituals. They enjoy a peaceful and friendly bond that has grown over the years. * The Tokugawa: ''- The Hanta current Distrust/Dislike the Tokugawa'' The Hanta and Tokugawa don't have the most positive of histories. With the Hanta still holding a bit of a grudge towards the Tokugawa after the invasion during the Warring Clans Era. Add to that the Tokugawa's relations to the Chonobi clans and many Hanta see the fellow Taika clan as a bit of a traitor. * Other Konoha Clans: The Hanta attempt to keep positive relations with the other Konoha clans, and even actively will pursue trade agreements with most of the clans if possible. As such, they generally have a rather positive opinion of their fellow clans. Though the same may not necessarily be true the other way around. The majority of Hanta do hold a bit of a distrust for Chonobi clans, though these feelings are starting to fade with time. Major Cities Hantā no Seijou The main city of the Hanta clan, and the capital of their lands. Hantā no Seijou sits on a cliff overlooking a river vital to commerce in the region. It is a massive city with high walls on each side to fend off invaders. The eastern wall of the city sits in ruins while the North, South, and West walls are all newly rebuilt. The city itself is spread a bit out, as inside the walls houses four distinct districts all surrounding a central hub. The districts are; Residential, Entertainment, Business, and Military. The central hub houses the gardens and main temple of the city, with the Clan Leader's mansion being at the center of it all. The main entrance to the city lies in the South Wall. Immediately upon entering the city, two large statues sit as memorials and like pillars on either side of the gate. One of a bowman opposite a man with a rifle, commemorating those who stood and fought during the Oppression. Another depicting a faceless Hanta standing near what seems to be a fallen wall, commemorating the siege of Hantā no Seijou. The Residential District The Residential district is where most of the clan lives, and is made up of houses as well as apartments. Some small grocery stores and the hospital for the region also reside here for ease of access. It also houses various small parks where families may let their children play. It is also where many hotels and inns have opened for the guests visiting the city, though these tend to lie closer to the center than the housing. This district is located to the North West of the center. The Entertainment District The Entertainment District is where one can find the bars, music halls, and stages for the plays. It is also host to some of the city's gardens. This district tends to come alive at night and is decorated with various sculptures created by Hanta artists. Some depicting a person, seen, or animal of legend. Others seem to be of nature. This district is located to the South East of the center. The Business District The Business District is where all of the businesses stand. This area has a multitude of shops and smiths. Any sort of business that might be needed within a city or around their lands likely has some presence in this district. Everything also seems meticulously planned throughout this district. It stands to the North East of the Center. The Military District The Military District is where the barracks for the military, guards, and Hantagādo stand. There are also small training arenas to train the new troops or put on a ceremony for those watching. This is also one of the few places in the city where one can get access to the tops of the city walls. It also has a small door to exit the city, which then leads down to the training grounds or on a road back around to the main gate and onto the docks. The police station also rests within this district. It stands to the South West of the center. The Central Hub The Central Hub sits exactly in the center of the city. It houses the pleasure gardens, where those visiting the city might enjoy a nice stroll through the flora. Several small ponds, paths, and pavilions mark this area and make it default for most wanting to spend some time relaxing. In the northern portion of the gardens sits the main temple of the city. Then in the center of the gardens is the Clan Leader's mansion, along with the main hall where festivities and gatherings are hosted. Tori No Su The city belonging to the Moukin Branch. This city houses the caretakers of the Moukin's Birds of Prey. Their job to see to it that the large birdhouse is kept clean and no birds die unnecessarily. It is also where the Rite of Passage for the Moukin Branch is performed. Located along the most southern tip of Hanta land, the city borders the lands belonging to the Uchiha clan. Urufuhausu The city belonging to the Ōkami branch. This city houses the caretakers of the Okami's wolves. They see to it that the large building meant to work as a Wolf Den is cleaned and no wolves die unnecessarily. It is also where the Rite of Passage for the Okami branch is performed. Located due east of Hantā no Seijou. Roughly in the middle of Hanta land, but on river that runs through the center itself. Bobukyatto Den The city belonging to the Bobukyatto branch. This city houses the caretakers of the Bobukyatto's Bobcats. They see to it that the large building meant to work as a bobcat Den is cleaned and no bobcats die unnecessarily. It is also where the Rite of Passage for the Bobukyatto branch is performed. Located at the most northern tip of Hanta land. (If you're looking at the map, south of the Hidden Sound). Category:Empire of Akino Category:Clan Category:Hanta Clan Category:Taika